Warm Touch
by i-am-an-Original-Character
Summary: "My life changed the day I met Heiwajima Shizuo." Haruka Kida's life changes when her and her brother Masaomi move to Ikebukuro.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Present- Episode 3

"So, which one looks better to you?" Kida Haruka showed her friend, Heiwajima Shizuo, the cookbook. She was trying to decide which meal to cook for dinner tonight.

"It doesn't matter to me," Shizuo answered, "I don't care what you make." He didn't even look at the choices.

She pouted and brought the cookbook back to her, "You're no fun at all. I want to make you something real good since I owe you and all."

"Will you quit with that owing me crap," he grumbled. He looked down at her since she was shorter than him.

"No," she mumbled, looking at the book to avoid his eyes and blushing, "I'm really grateful to you and I have to show you somehow."

He continued looking at her and smirked. Ruffling her hair, he said, "Don't worry about it."

She smiled at him before looking up at the crowded street. Her eyes wandered around the strangers before settling down on a familiar face. Shizuo noticed her staring and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Masaomi," she answered, her voice sullen.

He looked up and started searching for the younger boy. He wasn't hard to find; he was the exact opposite of Haruka. He finally spotted him on the other side of the street.

"It seems like he has some new friends," Shizuo observed, staring at the boy and girl next to Masaomi. All three of them were wearing Raira Academy uniforms. The boy next to Masaomi had short black hair. The girl had shoulder length black hair, glasses and big breasts.

"Are they Yellow Scarves?" Haruka alerted up, her voice fearful. Unknowingly, she dropped the cookbook on the ground.

Shizuo grabbed her arm, "Calm down, its Raira Academy students."

She sighed in relief and began ringing her hands together in nervousness, "That's good."

He studied her actions, "You should talk to him."

She watched as the three of them were talking to some heavy makeup girls. "He looks busy. I don't want to interrupt." She continued to watch the scene until she saw another familiar face. He was a tall guy with short black hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a black furry coat with black pants. Her eyes widen as she watched him approach Masaomi. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Shizuo asked.

"It's, uh, Izaya," she reluctantly answered.

"What!" he growled, his angry eyes searching for his rival.

"Calm down. Calm down," she put her hands on his chest to try to calm him, "Let's think about this."

"There's nothing to think about. I'm going to kill the bastard!" he growled.

"Wait! Wait! I want to help!" she said.

He gave her a confused look.

"I deserve my revenge after all. I'm going to make sure you get a direct hit," she winked at him.

He grinned at her, "Well, I guess I'll wait for your signal."

She smiled and walked towards the group. She watched as the three girls walked away from Izaya and the Raira Academy students, looking disgusted. Izaya directed his attention to the boy with black hair as the girl backed away a bit.

She couldn't hear what he was saying, but she decided to make her presence known, "You better not think about putting these kids into your little games, Orihara Izaya."

Izaya turned around and gave her his traditional sly grin, "Well, if it isn't little Haru."

"I hate it when you call me that," her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Sis," Masaomi whispered, his golden eyes widen.

"No way! Kida Haruka, is that you?" the boy with the black hair spoke up. When he noticed her confused look, he clarified, "You should remember me! I'm Ryugamine Mikado! I was friends with Masaomi before…" he grew sullen "…the accident."

Her crystal green eyes down casted before they finally showed acknowledgment, "Oh, Mikado, it's been too long."

"Very long," he nodded in agreement.

She gave him a sad smile, "I'm glad you're here in Ikebukuro. Masaomi will be happier now that you're here."

"Haruka, I…" Masaomi started.

However, he was interrupted by Izaya, who was clapping and laughing, "This is great! A reunion of old friends and even family members who don't act like family anymore."

Haruka and Masaomi both gave him angry looks. She turned back to Izaya, "Thank you, Izaya. You reminded me why I came over here."

"Oh," he cocked his head, his smiling never leaving his face, "And why is that?"

"I'm just the distraction," she smiled.

Before anyone could say anything, a vending machine flew through the air and nailed Izaya on the head. He was knocked out. The three teenagers gasped at the sight, yet Haruka stood there unfazed and a satisfied smile on her face. She heard Masaomi curse before another voice came upon the scene.

"I thought I told you before to stay out of Ikebukuro," Shizuo approached with a satisfied grin on his face.

She turned to him and smiled, "He didn't even see it coming."

"That was a good job on the distraction," he commented.

Haruka took a glance at the kids. They seemed to have taken a step back, a look of surprise and fear on their faces.

However, they heard a chuckle. They looked over to see Izaya getting back on his feet, still laughing. There was no sign of injury on his head. "I'm so touched. You two pulled off a little tag team in order to get back at me."

"Damn, I wish he stayed down," Haruka murmered. She glanced at Shizuo who was clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were turning white. She understood his hatred for Izaya but she had to be cautious in case something would happen. However, she can't help but feel anger towards the man who came close to ruining her life. "Izaya, after all the crap you put us through, I can't help but feel you deserve all this pain."

"So you still hold a grudge for something against something that happened in the past," his face unchanged, "It's called forgive and forget."

"You bastard!" Shizuo growled furiously.

Things were getting tense. A group of angry-looking people began to crowd around the group. They were holding pipes and bats in their hands, holding them in a threatening away. They were muttering incoherently, but one word could be made out clearly, "Shizuo." Haruka realized that they were gangsters who have been beaten up by Shizuo.

"Hey Shizuo," she timidly called out to him, very aware of the gangsters.

However, he didn't hear her. He looked at the gangsters with an intense stare and growled, "What the hell do you guys want? I'm busy at the moment." He turned his attention back to Izaya.

In all of Ikebukuro, anyone who looked Heiwajima Shizuo in the eyes immediately felt fear consume their bodies. Their minds would go blank and their bodies would freeze up. Everyone went silent as the air grew tense. Suddenly, one of the gang members screamed as he charged as Shizuo and swung the bat at his head.

The blow to Shizuo's head was so hard; it caused the bat to snap in half. The impact caused Haruka and the students to gasped while Izaya just grinned, enjoying the sight. Shizuo kneeled down while clutching his head; his body was shaking but he did not make any sounds. Blood was dripping from his head.

"Shizuo!" Haruka cried out, worried for him. She took a few steps towards him.

"You better stay back, girlie!" another gangster threatened. He pointed his metal pipe at her causing her to stop. "We won't hesitate to attack you."

"Haruka, stay back," Masaomi pulled her back by the shoulders, trying to get her away from the gang member.

"No! I have to help Shizuo!" she retorted.

A low chuckle was heard. Everyone looked at Shizuo, who was slowly standing back up. His sunglasses were left on the ground. Blood was pouring down his face but he kept his eyes covered with his golden blonde hair. "You bastards," he chuckled evilly, "You know a hit in the head like that could really kill a guy." He looked at the gang members with a stare that said 'kill'. "Also you don't threaten Haruka like that. You bastards asked for it."

Shizuo charged at the gangster who hit him and punched him in the chin. The punch was so hard, it knocked the guy right out of his clothes and he was hurled all the way across the street. Realizing how much trouble they were in, the gangsters all charged at Shizuo preparing to attack. However, Shizuo fought back, hitting the members one by one. His attacks were so hard, that one punch could easily knock them out. Haruka and the three teenagers just watched in astonishment.

Izaya, taking his chance, started to back away, "Well it's been fun but it's my time to go." He ran away.

Shizuo, who was done fighting the gang members, growled, "You flea! Where do you think you're going!"

He was about to run after Izaya. Yet, someone came down from the sky and blocked Shizuo's path. Shizuo, who's anger was increasing by the second, was about to punch the stranger but the stranger held out his hand and blocked the punch.

"Hey, isn't that Simon, the sushi guy?" Mikado recognized the stranger.

Sure enough, it was Simon, "Stop this. Fighting is bad." He seemed to be struggling to block the punch. However, Shizuo was backing down. He was getting more and more pissed off.

Haruka could no longer stand back and watch. She pulled herself out of Masaomi's grip and ran to Shizuo. She clutched his wrist and looked him in the eyes, "Shizuo, you need to calm down. It's okay."

He was still focused on Simon so she gripped his wrist tighter, "Shizuo, please listen to me!" she softened her eyes. She knew exactly what was on his mind. "We're okay."

He slowly looked at her but the force of the punch was still strong. Noticing that she had his attention directed at her, she continued, "Izaya's long gone and the gang members are down. No one's going to hurt us. We're safe now. We're okay."

Very slowly, Shizuo began to straighten up and pulled his fist back from Simon. He took a few deep breaths to calm down as Haruka let go of his wrist. He looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. You?"

He looked at the ground behind him and eyed his broken sunglasses, "Those bastards broke my sunglasses."

"We can get you a new pair," she turned to Simon, "Are you okay?"

Simon waved it off, "I am fine. Do not worry about me."

"We should get going," Shizuo said, "I'm getting hungry."

"You should come and eat sushi!" Simon suggested.

"Maybe some other time," Haruka spoke up, "Shizuo needs to have his head checked. Plus, I already planned for making dinner for him." She and Shizuo started walking away. They only took a few steps before she stopped and turned around. "Mikado, it was nice to see you again." She looked at Masaomi, "Please be safe." She turned around and ran to catch up to Shizuo.

As soon as they were far enough, Simon spoke up. He looked at the pair but he spoke loud enough for the kids to hear, "She is the only one who can calm that man down. It is beautiful in a way because he can no longer live a life away from her."

"Hey Masaomi, I thought you said to avoid Shizuo. Why is your sister hanging out with him?" Mikado asked.

Masaomi stared at Ikebukuro's strongest man and the woman who was his sister. Sullenly, he answered, "Because he was there for her when I wasn't."


	2. Chapter 1

**Emerald Gaze- I thank you for your review. I took Haruka's age in consideration because I wanted her old enough to be friends with Shizuo and take care of Masaomi. In present time she is 22 years old (since Shizuo is 24 and Masaomi is 16) and as we flashback to the past Haruka will be 19 as Masaomi is 13 and Shizuo is 21. Also if I mess up on the ages please point that out nicely in a review or message. And this will be a romance. **

**Thanks to the others who reviewed and favorite this story.**

Chapter 1

3 Years Ago—New to Ikebukuro

"Both of their parents died."

"It's pretty sad."

"They refuse to go to a foster home."

"The sister has so much responsibility placed on her shoulders now."

"Having to take care of her younger brother, I hope she can handle it."

Those people's words kept swirling though Haruka'a mind, refusing to leave her alone. The talk of the funeral was all about her and her brother, Masaomi, and their new lives without their parents. It was a rainy night when the accident happened; all four of them were in the car when it flipped. The crash killed the two adults in the vehicle, yet the children survived the accident without an injury. It seemed too surreal.

Haruka looked over at her 13 year old brother. He was looking out the train window with a blank look on his face. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt and khaki pants. His light brown hair was neatly combed with a few strands over his golden yellow eyes. For a 13 year old, he was strong. When their parents died, he did not cry. He stayed strong because it was Haruka who broke down at the funeral. She was the older sibling in the family; therefore, she should have stayed strong. She couldn't. She was the crybaby of the baby.

"Haruka?"

The 19 year old snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Masaomi, "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You're looking at me in a kind of intense and creepy way," he joked a bit.

"Are you saying a sister cannot admire her loving brother?" she pouted.

"Not you," he smiled. He always smiled.

"I'm just thinking of how this move will be good for us," she answered his earlier question, "Ikebukuro's a new start that we may need."

"Yes and all the beautiful girls I can flirt with!" he gushed. He was a major flirt.

"Good thing Raira Academy is serious about their studies because you need to focus on them instead of girls," she sighed.

"You need a boyfriend, sis," he winked.

Before she could protest, the train came to a stop. The doors slid opened and everyone piled out of the train. Masaomi quickly hopped off the train as Haruka stumbled off. Her face was still blushing red as they climbed the stairs to get out of the train. She pushed into people but she didn't care. She focused solely on getting back at Masaomi for embarrassing her like that. Once she reached the streets, she froze.

Ikebukuro was a huge city. The buildings were tall and lightened up the cloudy sky. People were everywhere, walking along the street. There were hardly any cars. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business. In Saitama, there was hardly any city. The town was small and mostly country. Amazed as she was by the city, one thought did cross her mind, _'I'm going to get lost so easily.'_

"It's amazing!" Masaomi gushed, standing next to his 19 year old sister. "This is already much better than Saitama."

"It will be as soon as I figure out my way through this town," Haruka mumbled, scratching her light brown hair.

"Come on, I want to see the apartment!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"Wait!" she stumbled, trying to match his pace, "We don't even know where it is."

He stopped and looked at her with bewildered eyes, "You don't know the address? How could you! We have only been here for five minutes and already you screwed up. I'm hurt! I thought you were responsible but I was wrong!"

Haruka groaned. She hated it when Masaomi was overdramatic like this. He says it's all part of his charm, but she begs to differ. "Hey Masaomi, calm down. I know the address," he stopped mid-rant and looked at her, "I just don't know where the address is, exactly."

"Well, let's go ask someone," he looked around the crowds. He spotted a group of teenage girls wearing school uniforms a few feet from them. "I'll just go ask them over there."

As he made one step, she grabbed him by the hood of his sweatshirt, "You can flirt with those girls another time." She pulled him along the opposite way. "There's got to be someone who can help us."

She noticed a group of three people that were probably around her age hanging around a white van. There were two guys. The taller one had a blue sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. His hair was covered in a blue hat. The shorter guy had on a gray long sleeve shirt and jeans. He had dirty blonde hair and squinty eyes. The third member was a female wearing a long black dress and boots. She had her black hair pulled up and some of her hair was under a hat. Haruka noticed that the girl and shorter guy were reading manga.

She smiled and looked at Masaomi, "We should ask them." She pointed at them. "They seem nice."

Masaomi peered closer to get a better look at them, "Are they reading manga?" he looked back at his sister. "Are you really going to ask Otaku's?"

"Of course. Otaku's are nice people. We can trust them." She assured Masaomi. She pulled him along to where they were at. Once she stopped, she stood in front of them even though they didn't her. "Um, excuse me?"

The taller guy with the hat looked up and said, "You must be new here in Ikebukuro."

Haruka couldn't help but blush, "It must be pretty obvious." She scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Well, it is pretty obvious but here in Ikebukuro, everyone knows just about everyone." The girl stood up. "We haven't seen you so we figured." She held out her hand. "My name is Karisawa Erika."

"Kida Haruka," she shook her hand with Erika. Once she let go, she pointed at the younger Kida, "This is my brother Masaomi."

The squinty-eyed boy introduced himself, "I'm Yumasaki Walker." He pointed at the taller boy. "This is Kadota Kyohei. He's our leader."

"For the last time, I am not the leader," Kyohei's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He looked at Haruka, "Anyways, what do you need help with?"

Before she could say anything, Masaomi spoke up, "We're lost."

She blushed and gave her brother a bewildered look, "You didn't have to put it so bluntly!"

"Well, you would've done a two hour explanation about it," he joked. He swung his arm around her shoulders. For a 13 year old, his height was the same as hers. "You have to mind my sister sometimes. She's too nice for her own good."

She pushed him off of her, "You are so embarrassing!"

"I'm trying to figure out what manga sibling relationship they remind me of," Walker tapped his chin, thinking.

"I been doing the same thing and my mind just goes to a blank," Erika agreed. She had her arms crossed over her chest. "But it'll come to me."

"Anyways," Masaomi took the slip of paper from Haruka and showed it to them, "Do you know where these apartments are at?"

Kyohei studied it before replying, "Yeah, it's not too far from here." He pointed across the street. "Just go past that street and up about three blocks and you reached the apartment."

"Thank you so much," Haruka bowed in appreciation as Masaomi took back the paper. "We really appreciate it."

"We're glad to help!" Erika smiled.

"Ikebukuro is a nice city. You'll love it." Walker complimented the bustling city.

"Thanks. We will be going now," Haruka said.

"But we hope to see you guys again. You're really cool," Masaomi added.

"That'll be great!" Erika exclaimed.

Haruka and Masaomi turned to walk away until Kadota called out, "Wait! Ms. Haruka!"

She turned as he walked closer to her. He leaned in, not wanting Masaomi to hear him. "You need to be careful here. There are some dangerous people in Ikebukuro."

She looked at Kadota with a hint of fear in her eyes. The whole point of moving to Ikebukuro was a better and safer environment for Masaomi. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she could only nod.

However, Masaomi came to interrupt, "So, I take it you are taking my boyfriend advice seriously." He had a sly look on his face.

Both Haruka and Kadota blushed. He looked away, a bit embarrassed. Also embarrassed, Haruka roughly grabbed Masaomi's arm and dragged him away. Her brother can be a huge embarrassment sometimes.

Once they crossed the busy street, they began walking up the block as Kadota instructed them to do. Haruka let go of Masaomi's arm, but continued to ignore him. She had to be careful not to bump into anyone. As she glanced around, she noticed that there was no one alone. Everyone was bundled together in groups of three or four. Some even looked like they were walking together as a couple. No one was alone. Also, they looked like regular people. Most had on casual clothing while others had on business suits, ready to arrive at their jobs. No one seemed "dangerous" in Haruka's eyes. Then again, appearances can be deceiving.

"Sis, watch out!"

Before Haruka could even react to Masaomi's warning, she ran into something hard. The impact caused her to fall on the ground, flat on her butt. She looked up and saw a tall, broad man looming over her. So, it was someone she ran into, not a something. Realizing the situation, she blushed and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking. I'm so sorry."

She kept her eyes closed. She was really embarrassed. She heard small grumbling before a hand was in front of her face. She looked up and studied the man before her. He was tall and broad. He had golden blonde hair and sunglasses to hide his dark eyes. He had on a long sleeve white collared shirt and khaki pants.

"Are you going to take it or what?" the man asked, impatiently. He motioned his hand in her face.

She snapped of her trance. Blushing, she took his hand. He pulled her up on his feet "too easily" she noticed. As he let go, she stuttered out an apology, "T..thank you so much. Again, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry anout it," he said as he walked away from them.

Once he was out of earshot, Masaomi jokingly nudged Haruka's ribcage and grinned, "Two in one day. I'm so proud. Looks like you'll be popular with guys."

She gave him an irritated look as she walked away.

Haruka and Masaomi settled into their new apartment that night. Thanks to Kadota's directions, they managed to find the building. Once they went inside, they quickly found their room already furnished. Before they left Saitama, Haruka paid the movers money to go ahead and arrange the furniture. She had to admit they did a good job. Haruka had picked up some microwavable ramen for dinner. She heated them up and settled the two cups on the kitchen table.

"We really need to get some food in our fridge," Masaomi picked at the ramen. Since they just moved in, there was no food.

"I'll go to the store after work tomorrow," she said as she took a bite. The office where she was supposed to work at was not far from the apartment, only a few blocks. She could easily walk to work and back home.

"I could do it, you know," he offered, "I have just as much money as you do."

Their parents left them with a fortune after their death so money would not be an issue. Haruka looked at him, "Okay, I guess you can get the food after school." She brightened up at that one word. "School! That's right, you have your first day of school tomorrow! I'm so excited for you!"

"It's just Raira Academy," Masaomi waved off the excitement.

"It's an elite school," she emphasized, "Mom and Dad would be so proud of you right!" she lowered her chopsticks, feeling disheartened about their parents.

"Hey sis," he spoke up, the tense feeling was in the air, "They would be proud of you too."

She took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself down before she would cry. "Ikebukuro is a new start. As mom would tell us every night, tomorrow is a new day. Let's make Ikebukuro our new tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taking the Chance

_'Congratulations Haruka! You made it through your first day of work_' Haruka mentally praised herself as she walked home.

It was Haruka's first day of work as a secretary for an office building. She had found out they were hiring before they moved to Ikebukuro. She turned in a job application and they hired her. Luckily, it was enough pay for her and Masaomi to get by. They did not want to rely too heavily on their deceased parents' money. The job turned out to be fairly decent. The boss and the co-workers were friendly and willing to help her out.

It was evening when they let her off. The office building was close to the apartment so Haruka decided to walk back and forth. She was wearing a blue buttoned down long sleeve blouse and a knee high skirt. She had on high heels and her medium light brown hair was pulled up in a clip but her bangs hung loose.

_'I hope Masaomi managed to go to the store to buy food like he said he would'_ she thought as her stomach growled, informing her she was hungry. Today was Masaomi's first day of school. She didn't get a chance to say anything to him earlier this morning because she had to immediately leave for work. She couldn't wait to talk to him about his day.

The night was beautiful. Many restaurants were opened and it seemed as though there were more people out at night than there were during the day. The streetlights illuminated the dark sky. Haruka continued walking along the street, lost in her own thoughts and not paying attention. She could vaguely hear noises getting louder and louder.

"Hey cutie!" she felt someone grab her arm and spin her around. It was a greasy-looking man wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. His sloppy black hair was dangling over his eyes and his breath smelled of alcohol. "What's a pretty thing like you do here?"

Haruka knew better than to answer him. She slightly struggled but his grip tightened. _'Kadota warned me about his.'_

"Come on, let's go have some fun," he pushed her inside a building. It turned out to be a bar full of loud, drunk men. The man holding her yelled out, "Hey boys! I found us something to play with!" He gripped her other arm and pulled her closer to his body.

The men stood up excitedly and crept closer, lust gleaming in their eyes.

Haruka began to panic. She struggled against the drunken man's grip as the other men came closer. "Help! Please! Anyone!" she screamed in desperation. She hoped that there was someone sober to help her. However, no one did. She began to cry. "Please, let me go. Let me go." Her struggle was becoming weaker, like she was giving up…

"Hey!" a grunt voice spoke up. Everyone froze and looked over at the bar area, where the voice came from. Haruka recognized the man as the one from yesterday; the man she bumped into. But he was wearing a bartender uniform and had a cigarette in his mouth. "Let the girl go."

Everyone was silent until one drunken guy spoke up, "Stay out of this, Blondie! We saw this girl first!" The others nodded in agreement.

"Please…" Haruka whispered, begging, "…help me."

"Fine then!" the blonde man crushed his cigarette between his fingers. "You asked for it." He jumped over the bar and picked up a table.

Everyone's eyes widen, watching that man display strength like that. They watched as he hurdled the table at the drunken men. Haruka snapped out of her trance and managed to duck just in time. The table missed her and hit the guy who took her. The impact caused him to fly outside, breaking the doors and even the wall. Haruka scooted to the back wall and watched as the bartender started beating up the men, even tossing some outside.

In a few quick seconds, the man was catching his breath. All the drunken men were out cold. Haruka was against the wall, shaking and close to crying. The blonde man pulled out another cigarette and lit it. He approached Haruka and asked her, "Are you okay?"

Haruka was still in shock to say anything. However, she did realize one thing. _'He_ _saved me.'_

"Dammit Shizuo, not again!" a plucky round man came inside the bar. He had on a regular shirt and pants. His head was hairless and shiny. Judging by his yelling, he was the owner of the bar, "This is the second time you wrecked my bar!"

Shizuo said nothing. He just took a drag of his cigarette.

"I can't keep re-building this place! It's too much money!" The man scratched his head angrily. "Shizuo, you're fired!"

_'Fired?' _That one word snapped Haruka out of her shock. Despite her shaking legs and having to use the wall for support, she stood up and shouted, "You can't fire him!" Even her voice sounded shaky.

The fat man and Shizuo, who was about to walk out, just stared at her.

Haruka managed to regain proper balance and explained, "I understand that he destroyed your bar but that man saved me! You can't fire him for doing the right thing!"

"Listen here girl!" The man took his full attention to her, "I have been losing money because of this brut right here. He is nothing but a nuisance. His strength is also just as freaky. Trust me, letting this man go is the smartest thing I've done so far!"

"But…" she wasn't going to lose this argument.

"Hey!" Shizuo spoke up. They both turned to look at him but Shizuo only looked at Haruka. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." He turned to look at the owner. "I'm not going to come back." With that, he walked over the rubble and out of the bar.

Haruka was astounded by his behavior. She did the only thing she could do and ran after him. "Wait!" Her quivering legs made it hard to catch up to him. "Wait, please!" She finally got close enough to grab the end of his shirt, signaling him to stop.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her.

"Hold on, my legs won't stop shaking," she mumbled. Her legs gave out on her and she collapsed to the ground.

Somewhat concerned, he kneeled down in front of her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she gave him a small smile, "Do you think you can help me up?" She felt pathetic.

He gently grabbed her waist and lifted her to her feet. Once she balanced, he let go and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Sorry if I scared you back there. I tend to scare a lot of people."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned him, "The only thing that scared me were those drunk men!"

"You've got to be kidding me! Throwing that table and throwing those guys around usually scares people," he raised his voice a little.

"You're the one who has to be kidding me!" she retorted, "I'm not afraid of the guy who saved my life."

"You're strange," he muttered. This caused her to blush. He looked at her closely, "Haven't we met before?"

Her face grew even redder as she answered in a small, nervous laugh, "Yeah, I kinda bumped into you yesterday."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. You are that clumsy girl who ran into me," he said in a straight voice.

Her embarrassment continued to grow as she murmured, "I'm not clumsy."

"Whatever," he scoffed, "Can I go now?"

"Well actually…" she trailed off, embarrassed to ask for this favor.

"Just say it," he said.

"Do you mind walking me back to my apartment," she asked, "I don't live far from here and I'm…" she looked down at the ground, ashamed, "…scared to go by myself."

Noticing her shy behavior, he caved in, "Fine." He turned to walk away.

She followed him, pleased that he was doing this for her. Once she caught up to him, she began talking, "I'm Kida Haruka by the way."

"Heiwajima Shizuo," he introduced himself, "I have to ask."

"Sure go ahead," she encouraged him.

"Why are you out of late at night?" Are you a dumbass?" he asked bluntly.

_'He's so straight forward'_ she thought being caught off by the question, "Um…I was coming back from my job."

"And you decided to walk instead of taking a taxi," he sounded accusing.

"I don't live far from my job," she answered meekly; "I didn't think I would be attacked."

"Didn't anyone tell you that this town can get dangerous at night?" he asked.

She grew sullen, remembering Kadota's warning, "Yes actually." She had been warned but she obviously did not take it seriously. She then thought of something else. "I'm sorry you lost your job."

"It's not a big deal," he waved it off.

"But it's my fault you lost your job!" she exclaimed.

"I lose jobs all the time," he said bluntly.

That answer caught Haruka off guard. '_What does he mean by that?' _She didn't understand at all. She then took into consideration the display of strength he showed at the bar. She didn't think anyone could have that kind of strength. He lifted that table like it was nothing. Also, she remembered how he threw those men around like they were rag dolls. It was an unnatural thing but was it really that bad? That strength saved her life.

'Hey!" Shizuo spoke up, interrupting her thoughts. She looked at him. "Didn't you say you live in an apartment?"

She looked around and noticed they were at the apartment buildings and hers was close by. Realizing she spaced out again, she laughed nervously, "Yeah, my apartment is over there. Sorry, I spaced out again. I just have a lot on my mind." She looked at him, expecting a response. However, he remained silent. Taking a deep breath, she bowed to him, "Thank you so much. I'm really grateful for you tonight. I owe you."

"Don't worry about it," he waved it off.

"Actually let me repay you back," she offered. Shizuo looked at her as she continued, "How about I treat you to lunch tomorrow?" His silence promoted her to continue. "Earlier I overheard some of my co-workers talk about this new Russian sushi place that's actually pretty good. Please, let me treat you to lunch tomorrow."

He stared at her for a long time before saying, "We'll see." He turned and walked away.

"I have my lunch break at 12:30!" she shouted so he could hear her. "I'll be waiting for you there." He did not reply so Haruka took this cue to go inside her apartment.

Once she entered her apartment, Haruka could smell food.

Masaomi came to greet her. "I went to the store and was craving omelets so that's what we're having for dinner tonight!" Once he approached closer. He noticed her disheveled appearance. "You looked roughed up. Are you okay?"

Feeling the tears building up, she did the only thing she could do and hugged her brother. She grasped him tightly.

Masaomi could feel his sister shaking. He gently wrapped his arms around her and asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" When he received no reply, he rubbed her back and assured her, "You're okay. I promise you're okay now." It was the only thing he could do.

The next day, just as promised, Haruka was at the Russian Sushi. It was easy to find since there was a Russian man named Simon advertising the place in the middle of the street. She had arrived there on time and waited for Shizuo.

She glanced at her watch: 12:50. She had been waiting 20 minutes. Sure, she had 40 minutes left for her lunch break but she was giving up hope on Shizuo to come. _'I guess he's not coming.' _She stood up in her chair and gathered her stuff until she heard the door open. She looked and saw Shizuo approaching, wearing the same bartender outfit.

"Shizuo…" Haruka was generally surprised.

"I was looking for a job so I lost track of time," Shizuo explained, "You better not be leaving. After all, this is your treat and I'm hungry."

She smiled, "Of course not." She was happy. This was the start of their, soon to be, unbreakable bond.

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I thank everyone who has read, favorite and/or reviewed my story. It means so much to me! Thanks and the next chapter is coming soon!**

**Also, I do not own the anime Durarara or any Durarara characters. I only own Haruka!**


End file.
